


why he hates me

by impossibleyear



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleyear/pseuds/impossibleyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan thinks brendon hates him. he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why he hates me

Ryan walks to band practice at Spencer’s garage in a bad mood that’s not improved by the dog that trots up to him (he pets it, but it’s not because he’s happy, okay?) The door is unlocked and he lets himself in. Spencer is already at the drums, playing a few licks from Blink-182 songs. He looks up when he hears the garage door open. “Hey.”

“Hey,” responds Ryan, dumping his bag on the ground and picking up his guitar. “Brent’s late?”

“Later than you,” confirms Spencer. “Where were you?” Ryan’s usually on time.

“Had to make up a test,” mutters Ryan, reaching for his guitar. He plays a riff contemplatively. 

“So...I found us a guitarist,” says Spencer.

Ryan perks up. “For real? When’s he coming?”

Spencer nods to his right, at the door leading from his garage to his house. “He’s in the kitchen.”

“Oh, cool, man,” says Ryan. He’s being sincere. Singing is a lot easier when you don’t have to back yourself on guitar. He sits back and continues to idly pluck some strings. He’s halfway through the riff from Smoke on the Water when there’s an opening hiss from the kitchen door and the guitarist steps in.

Ryan almost snorts, but holds it back. The kid is wearing a polo shirt and glasses. Total dork.

“Hey, Brendon, this is Ryan, our singer,” says Spencer. “Ryan, Brendon.”

Ryan nods politely, laughing uproariously in his head. Let’s just hope this kid is as musically talented as he is nerdy. Brendon gives him a shy grin.

“Well, knowing Brent’s track record, he’s not going to be here for an hour or so, so let’s just get started,” says Spencer. “Do you know any Blink?”

The kid starts and nods. “A little,” he says. This is the first time Ryan has heard him speak, and he’s surprised by the smooth, rich voice he hears.

They play some of Adam’s Song. Brendon is good. Ryan gets into it. On the second chorus Brendon starts to back him up with harmonizing vocals. Ryan stops short, shocked.

“Hold on a sec,” he says. “Spencer, Spencer, hold up.” Spencer stops mid-cymbal crash. “Brendon, sing that again.”

“Oh,” he says awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sing…” 

Ryan gives him an impatient motion to cut him off. “Dude, sing it.”

Brendon takes a deep breath and belts out the chorus. When he’s done, Ryan and Spencer are silent.

“Wow,” says Spencer after a pause. He turns to Ryan. “Do you think-”

“Do you want to be the singer?” Ryan asks Brendon, and the kid stammers out a yes. Honestly, he’s relieved. Ryan never thought his voice was that good. He prefers guitar anyway.

The band keeps practicing for the next few months, up into June and the end of the school year. Brendon is a great singer, but there’s one thing about him that has Ryan puzzled. He always seems to dart into a different room when Ryan’s around if he can help it, and avoids talking to him as much as possible.

Ryan’s confused, because he didn’t think he was that scary. 

He’s tried being nice to the kid, but no matter what he does, Brendon is still wary of him. It’s not that he’s just shy; Ryan’s seen him laughing and chatting animatedly with Spencer, and at school he’s a veritable extrovert. The only time he clams up is around Ryan.

Lying in bed that night, Ryan has a mini-temper tantrum. _No matter what I do,_ he thinks, _he still acts like I’m a serial killer or something. Does he hate me? Is that it? Why? I didn’t do anything to him. What’s his deal?_

That week, he decides to confront him.

It’s after band practice, around 5. Brendon has packed up his things and is about to head out the door when Ryan throws a quick glance around for Spencer (he’s already in the house) and steps in the younger boy’s way.

“What’s your problem?” demands Ryan.

Brendon steps back. “What?”

Ryan stomps his foot, which is a little childish. “You know what. Why do you act like you hate me?”

Blood rushes to Brendon’s face. He stutters out an apology, but Ryan isn’t having it. He shoves Brendon, and the kid’s hands clench into fists. “It’s not because I hate you.”

Ryan snorts with disbelief. “Then why?”

Brendon’s face looks hot enough to fry a tomato on. “Because...because…”

Ryan suddenly gets it.

He grabs the front of Brendon’s shirt and pulls him closer. “Seriously?”

Brendon slumps and nods. He looks defeated right up until the moment Ryan kisses him.

Brendon stiffens for a second, but only a second. He kisses back with an expertise Ryan wouldn’t have expected from him, dweeby looking as he is. Ryan is the first to break the kiss, but he stays close enough for their noses to touch.

“That’s why,” says Brendon.

Ryan breathes out in a relieved laugh. “Wow.”

“I’m in love with you,” says Brendon.

“I know.”

“Be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, man,” says Ryan, a huge grin on his face, and Brendon doesn’t avoid him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading i wrote this for english class which is why its kinda short anyway if you liked it check out my other fic raindrops on roses and my tumblr is viceseraryan bye


End file.
